The White Room
by Mglovesglee
Summary: Miriam Newman is a New Mutant that can change into any person she wants. What happens when she changes into one of the Mutant x members........................read to find out.
1. Miriam Newman

The White Room  
  
* Miriam Newman is a New Mutant that can change into any person she wants. What happens when she changes into one of the Mutant x members...read to fine out.  
  
*  
  
"So Adam what do we have," Shalimar said as she and Brennan walked into the lab. Adam looked away from the screen to look at them  
  
*  
  
"I just got a call from someone name Miriam Newman," said Adam as he hands a picture to Brennan. "She wants are help,"  
  
*  
  
"Wow she's hot," Brennan said as she looked at Miriam's Picture.  
  
*  
  
"Give me that," Shalimar then grabbed the picture from Brennan's hand. Brennan smiled as he looked at Shalimar.  
  
*  
  
"So where is she," Shalimar said as she looks at Miriam's picture and then at Adam  
  
*  
  
"She's waiting near a warehouse just a few blocks away from Sanctuary," Adam pointed to the screen both Brennan and Shalimar came closer to get a better look at the screen.  
  
*  
  
"Ok.so is she a New Mutant," asked Shalimar as she looked over at Adam.  
  
*  
  
"I don't know yet.. I'm going to check the New Mutant data base and see if she's there," Adam pushed a few buttons that made a file come on the screen. "Be careful," he said as he keep looking at the screen.  
  
*  
  
"Where on it.. come on," Shalimar said as she and Brennan turned to leave the lab. They were about to leave when Adam stopped them.  
  
*  
  
"Oh.. and tall Jesse to take the mustang,"  
  
*  
  
"Yeah," both of them headed out of the lab. Shalimar saw Jesse working on the computer and walked up to him. Brennan left towards the Helix.  
  
*  
  
"Hey,"  
  
*  
  
"Hey Shal what's up," Jesse looked over his shoulder at her.  
  
*  
  
"Adam when's us to find someone.so come on," she started walking towards the Helix when she stopped. "Oh.. and he wants you to take the mustang,"  
  
*  
  
"What why can I just ride with you two guys," Jesse said as he got up from his chair. Shalimar turned to look at his.  
  
*  
  
"Hey his the boss," she turned back around and walked towards the Helix. Emma walks in the room.  
  
*  
  
"Hey where are you off too," she said as she saw his walking towards the garage. Jesse stopped when he heard Emma voice he turned around and smiled when he saw her.  
  
*  
  
"Adam wants me to take the mustang too find, someone," he said as he ran his hand throw his hair. Emma looked at him.  
  
* "Someone," she started giving Jesse a weird look. Jesse smiled.  
  
*  
  
"Uh.. yeah Shalimar didn't fill me in she just told me to take the mustang to fine someone,"  
  
*  
  
"Well.. can I come," she said as she walked up to him and started playing with his unbutton shirt. Jesse looked down and smiled. "Uh.. well," Emma interrupted him pulling him closer and kissed him. The kiss surprised Jesse he was about to kiss her back when Adam voice came from the lab.  
  
*  
  
"Emma I need you in the lab. Emma and Jesse looked towers the lab taking a step back away form each other.  
  
*  
  
"Sorry maybe next time," Jesse said as he smiled  
  
*  
  
"It's okay Jesse maybe next time," Jesse could see that she was blushing. They both smiled. Then Jesse heard Shalimar's voice over his com link.  
  
********** chapter 2 coming soon ************ 


	2. Change

Chapter 2 of the White room  
  
*  
  
"Jesse where are you," Jesse heard Shalimar's voice and ran to the garage. Emma then turned to walk towards the lab. She stopped in the door way of the lab and sees Adam working on the computer and smiled.  
  
*  
  
"Now why do I get the feeling you just said that so I wouldn't go with Jesse," she said as she walked in the lab and folded her arms. Adam smiled as he keep looking at the screen. Emma smiled again and shook her head as she turned and walked towered her room.  
  
*  
  
~ Near the warehouse ~  
  
*  
  
Jesse, Shalimar, and Brennan where waiting near the warehouse.  
  
*  
  
"So how does she look like anyway," Jesse said as she looked around. Shalimar handed him the picture Jesse looked at it.  
  
*  
  
"Look..will you just keep an eye out," Brennan said as he took the picture from Jesse's hand. Jesse and Shalimar looked at each other then at Brennan.  
  
*  
  
"Hey are you ok," Shalimar said she put a hand on his shoulder. Brennan looked at her  
  
*  
  
"Yeah..I just...never mind," he said as he looked around. Shalimar let go of his shoulder and looked around too.  
  
*  
  
Miriam was waiting in the alley she could see Brennan and the others from where she was hiding  
  
*  
  
"She's not here..good..here goes nothing," Miriam said as she changed into Emma and waited in the alley. Brennan and the others where waiting when they heard Adam's voice over there come links.  
  
*  
  
"Brennan, Shalimar?"  
  
*  
  
"yeah Adam," Brennan said over his com link. "what you find in the data base Adam," Shalimar said as she walked up behind Brennan.  
  
*  
  
"According to the data base Miriam escaped from Genomex. She's an Elasticity a New Mutant that can change into any person she want." Shalimar looked at Brennan and Jesse.  
  
*  
  
"What,"  
  
*  
  
"Look I want you guys to come back to Sanctuary now,"  
  
*  
  
"Why," asked Jesse  
  
*  
  
"She may be dangers for us to handle," Brennan looked at Shalimar  
  
*  
  
"Let's go," Brennan and Shalimar walked towered the Helix. Shalimar looked over a Jesse. "You heard Adam let's go," and walks after Brennan. Jesse turned and walked over to the Mustang. Miriam saw Jesse and decided to make her move. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The White Room  
  
*  
  
"Hey," Miriam yelled over to Jesse. Jesse quickly turned his head to look at her.  
  
*  
  
"Emma what are you doing here," Miriam smiled and walked up to him.  
  
*  
  
"I'll tell you later, right now we have to go," she said as she approached him. Jesse smiled. "This is important.come on?" and walked to the mustang .  
  
*  
  
"Ok," he said and walked to he mustang too. They both reached for the same door. Miriam looked at him.  
  
*  
  
"You don't mine if I drive do you," she smiled. Jesse shock his head.  
  
*  
  
"No I don't mine," and walked around to the passenger door. Miriam smiled and opened the door and got in. Jesse smiled and got in too. Shalimar was about to get in the helix when she saw Emma pulling out into the street in the mustang with Jesse.  
  
* "That weird," Shalimar said as she walked in the helix and sat down in the chair next to Brennan. Brennan looked at her.  
  
*  
  
"What,"  
  
*  
  
"I just saw Emma with Jesse in the mustang,"  
  
*  
  
"What it couldn't of been her," Brennan said as he fired up the helix. Shalimar looked at him. As Brennan flow the helix.  
  
*  
  
"Your probably right," Shalimar said as she looked ahead.  
  
*  
  
~Mustang~  
  
*  
  
"I thought Adam needed your help in the lab," Jesse looked at Emma/Miriam. Miriam looked around with her eyes then at Jesse and smiled.  
  
*  
  
"I finished early..I really wanted to talk to you,"  
  
*  
  
"Oh.so where are we going," Jesse said as he looked out his window then at Emma/Miriam  
  
*  
  
"It's a surprise," Miriam said as she smile as she looked at him then turned her eyes back on the road. Miriam pulled the car over.  
  
*  
  
"Well,"  
  
*  
  
"Well what," Miriam said with a childish look on her face. Jesse smiled and got out of the car. Miriam got out of the car too. Jesse walked around the car and up to Emma/Miriam. Jesse put his hand on her waist. Miriam just smiled 'looks like Emma delauro is more then friend with this one' Miriam thought.  
  
*  
  
"Well.aren't you going to tell me," he said as he looked at her. Miriam smiled again.  
  
*  
  
"Oh.I just wanted you to know that nobody well ever come between up Jesse nobody," Miriam put her arms around Jesse's neck. Jesse smiled and kissed her on the lips. Jesse noticed something different about Emma kiss and quickly broke the kiss.  
  
*  
  
"What?" Miriam looked at him.  
  
*  
  
"Nothing," Jesse let go of her and walked back around the passenger door and got in. Miriam smiled and got in too and drove off. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The White Room  
  
*  
  
~Sanctuary~  
  
*  
  
Adam was working in the lab when Brennan and Shalimar walked in. Adam noticed that Jesse wasn't with them.  
  
*  
  
"Where's Jesse I thought he would be here by now," Adam looked at both of them. Shalimar and Brennan looked at each other as they sat on the medical table  
  
*  
  
"Adam Jesse's with Emma," Shalimar looked at Adam and then at Brennan.  
  
*  
  
"Yeah Shal said she saw Emma with Jesse driving away in the mustang going god knows where," Brennan pointed towards the lab door. As he was pointing Emma entered the lab. Both Brennan and Shalimar looked at each other and jumped off the table.  
  
*  
  
"Emma what are you doing here," asked Shalimar as Emma came in. Emma looked at her  
  
*  
  
"Shal I live here remember," Emma said as she walked up to them. She looked at everyone. "What's going on,"  
  
*  
  
"Wait if Emma here then Jesse must be with Miriam," Brennan said. Emma just looked at them.  
  
*  
  
"Who's Miriam,"  
  
*  
  
"She's a New Mutant a Elasticity she can change into anyone she wants," said Adam as he walked up to the chair and hit it. "Jesse.. Jesse can you hear me," he said into his com like. Emma could since everyone starting to worry. 


	5. Author's note

Gone for the summer  
  
I'm sorry to say that I won't be writing anymore for the summer I'll be spending my summer working so I won't have time to write. I'll be writing again when I come back in fall. 


End file.
